


It'll be fine

by amy_sky



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_sky/pseuds/amy_sky
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fic for the fandom and for the site so I;m really excited to share it. I really wanted this up before the finale episode, so I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. any comments or opinions would be very appreciated so I can get feedback and do edits.This fic is set during the movie and is basically my take on how past Rigby would have apologized to past Mordecai.I hope you guys like it~





	

Rigby hid under his covers doing his best to forget the events of today. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Mordecai wasn't supposed to find out this way, he wasn’t supposed to find out at all and now he knows the truth all because their stupid future selves sold him out.

He hadn't seen his best friend since they fled the school after future, future Mordecai died and he probably never would, after the stunt he pulled he wouldn’t want to be around himself either. He had been in his room for what felt like hours wallowing away in his own self-pity and thinking of worst case scenarios before a knock interrupted him “go away!”

“Rigby, it’s me can I come in?” asked a soft voice from the other side of the door “I know you’re in there” after a few silent moments of waiting Mordecai opened the door and walked into the dark room 

“dude just please go away. I don’t need you telling me that you hate me, your future self already gave me the message” 

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed the blue jay sighed “look dude I don't hate you”

That statement had thrown the other for a loop and he quickly sat up looking at the other with a mixture of hope, confusion, and disbelief “you don’t?”

“no, I'm upset with what you did, but I don't hate you for it. I...I just wanna know why”

“I don't know” 

That reply had Mordecai scoffing before looking at his friend with a raised brow "Really dude? That's the answer you want to go with"

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you dude. You're a lot of things immature, lame, destructive and an over sensitive crybaby just to name few" he chuckled at the glare he received before continuing "but, you're not a complete jerk so you wouldn't have done something like this without a reason. So why?”

Down casting his eyes the raccoon sighed “I love you man, you're my best friend, you're like the brother I actually wanted. I was afraid that if you found out you got in to the school that you’d leave me and I just didn't want to lose you”

Mordecai let the words sink in before commenting “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

“I got rejected from a college that's supposed to accept every, what was I supposed to say!” screaming Rigby used his legs to kick over his bedside table before ducking back under his sheet, frustrated tears falling down his cheek as he hid himself away. “it was supposed to be so easy and I…I really thought that I could do this. I'm such a loser”

“yeah, but you my loser” Mordecai grinned trying to lighten the mood. A frown formed on his face as he watched Rigby curl further into himself and a few moments of silence passed by before he started patting his leg to create a beat “...hey dude I know you’re feeling blue, but please don't freak out so soon. cause I promise it'll always be me and you and I'm sure there's something we can do” That got Rigby to poke his head back out and he wiped his cheeks before letting their eyes meet and Mordecai smile widened “I know things might seem sucky now, but I’m not going anywhere without you man”

“but what about College U?”

“man forget them, I don’t want to go to any school that doesn’t want you there. We just need to think of a new plan. Okay?”

cracking a small smile Rigby smiled “yeah. Okay…hey you wanna get some food?”

“yeah I do, you want to grab a pizza?” 

“you know it” and just like that everything was okay again


End file.
